A Little Night of Love
by fluffy-fuzzy-ears
Summary: WOO KATAANG. Set after the GODLY Finale. ONESHOT - HARDCORE LIMEcuzthey'reyoung. PWP pretty much.


HIIII THAR. This is a ONESHOT KATAANG FIC set right after the ending of the Finale. God I loved that ending. Twas EPIC. This is a pretty hardcore LIME, so minors discouraged! YOU WERE WARNED.

The sun had set by the time Katara and Aang had returned to the Jasmine Dragon teahouse, the sky of the Earth Kingdom now set in a comfortable darkness. They walked into the building hand in hand, their kiss bringing them together completely at last.

"So, are you going to stay the night here, then?" Sokka asked Zuko and Mai. The rest of the group had already been invited by Iroh to stay in the teahouse for the night, as it was already dark and there was quite a distance to travel for anyone leaving.

The new Fire Lord and his partner looked at each other, shrugging.

"If you do, I can make tea for you and everyone else in the morning!" Iroh said happily.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Always with the tea... Yeah, we'll stay the night. My country can handle itself without direction for one night." He shared a smile with Mai.

Sokka nodded and smirked. He then turned his attention to Aang and Katara who had just entered the foyer, joining the rest of the group.

"Oh hey Aang, what's – AH!" He exclaimed, eyes widening as he waved his arms around wildly towards their entwined fingers. "When did that happen? Auugh?"

Aang and Katara shared a smile and both their faces flushed red.

Toph snorted and rolled her void eyes. "Oh come ON, you mean you couldn't TELL? Geez! And you call yourself smart."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Even I knew, and I haven't even been around you guys for very long," he spoke up.

"Haha, I did try to tell you Sokka..." Aang laughed, picking up Momo and putting him on his shoulder.

Sokka spluttered. "What? When! No!" He paused. "ZUKO KNEW AND I DIDN'T?"

"Yeah I did try to tell you! Remember at Aunt Wu's? When I asked you for advice about girls?"

"That was for Katara?" Sokka cried out, leaning forward and squinting his eyes at the smaller boy, waving his arms around.

Katara rolled her eyes at her older brother. "Stop it Sokka, you look silly when you do that," she said with a laugh.

He huffed and turned his back on the new couple. "C'mon Suki, let's go away from these crazies."

"Aw, I think it's sweet," Suki offered as she was dragged away from the younger couple.

Sokka folded his arms, frowning, and slouched as they both sat down on some cushions on the floor. "Yeah yeah whatever... I knew all along; it's no big deal."

Iroh put a finger up into the air after a moment of slightly awkward silence. "How about some nice jasmine tea!"

This time everyone rolled their eyes.

Zuko face-palmed. "Enough with the tea!"

The war survivors spent the evening talking and laughing away, reliving past experiences, hardships and triumphs. There were no hard feelings shared, no awkward silences, and most importantly, no discrimination. There were the needed explanations to the inside jokes of both groups (Zuko's side sadly lacking) and the jokes and laughter shared over them made the evening that much more enjoyable.

Eventually, as was inevitable, the topic of conversation reached the most recent event in all of their lives, wrapping up all of the events of the past year. The War. Being still fresh in everyone's minds, it was the easiest to recall and speak about.

"It was so intense! I thought Toph and I were gonners for sure," Sokka said, putting his hand on the blind girl's shoulder in a gentle manner. "And then Suki came and rescued us! It was AWESOME!" He grinned ear to ear as he dove at the girl beside him, peppering her laughing face with kisses. Then he frowned and slumped his shoulders. "Aw but I lost my sword and boomerang..."

"I am impressed that you destroyed all of the airships. Very smart plan," Iroh spoke, nodding appreciatively. "And I'm sure that you can make another sword finer than your last!"

Sokka smiled widely at the praise and encouragment. "Thanks."

Iroh looked to Aang. "It must have taken a great deal of control to spare Ozai's life,"

Aang frowned and stopped stroking Momo's ear. "Yeah, it was... difficult. In more ways than one. It was hard but taking his life really was the last thing I wanted to do." He sent a smile to Zuko.

"Thanks, I guess," Zuko nodded. He didn't really sound grateful. Even though the Fire Lord was his father, Zuko held no affection for the man.

"Pretty noble, for a kid," Mai mumbled.

Sokka shrugged with one shoulder. "Eh, it's all Avatar stuff."

"Hey," Katara interjected with a stern glare at her brother, "that "stuff" saved the whole world!"

"I know I know! I was only teasing! Geez, woman. Aang's awesome. He knows it."

Katara smiled fondly at Aang, who smiled back. "Yes, yes he is." They stared at each other in silence for a few seconds.

Sokka, Toph and Zuko all made retching noises.

Mai yawned.

"You tired?" Zuko asked her, hugging her body close to his.

She just shrugged, blinking slowly in reply.

"There is only one bedroom in the back, I'm afraid," Iroh said. "But there is no shortage of cushions and blankets in the storage closet!" He added, smiling widely at his guests.

Everyone looked at each other. Who would get the privacy of the one bedroom? There were three couples now... and only one place of seclusion from the rest of the group.

No one spoke for a few minutes, everyone trying to make a decision.

"I think Aang should have it," Suki spoke up finally.

Sokka slumped his shoulders but rewarded her generosity with a smile. "Yeah, I agree."

Aang blushed and flailed his hands in front of him. "No no, I can sleep outside guys! It's okay. Zuko and Mai should take the room! They're the oldest." Even to him that sounded like a lame excuse.

Zuko's face reddened and he scratched the back of his head. "Um, no it's okay Aang. You deserve it, after saving the world and all. You deserve a good night's rest."

Mai gave Zuko a (rare) loving smile at his generosity.

"Um, but where - " Aang began with a worried expression.

"Seriously Twinkle-Toes, take the room. Zuko's right, you deserve it," Toph said, slightly annoyed at her friend's stubbornness.

Everyone stared down Aang's uncomfortable gaze until the young monk sighed in defeat. "Thanks, I guess. I appreciate it."

Iroh chuckled and nodded. "It's my pleasure to provide you with some privacy," he said, winking at Aang.

Aang blushed and stood up. He smiled down at Katara, whom had remained silent throughout the whole process. He extended a hand towards her. "Care to join me?"

The blush blooming on her cheeks rivalled his own as she nodded and let him pull her up. "Okay," she answered softly, her blue eyes glued to his gray ones.

Aang ignored Sokka's glare as he turned his back to the group, leading Katara to the back of the tea house.

They walked down the dark, unlit hall, holding each other's hands for comfort and balance. The hall was very dark, none of the candles lit to guide their way. Katara suddenly felt as if they were back in the Cave of Two Lovers and felt her face heat up even more, remembering her first kiss with Aang. She squeezed his hand a little harder.

The room they were given was in the middle of the hall, surrounded by small rooms that could only be closets and storage space.

"This is us," Aang whispered into the darkness. He grabbed the side of the door and pulled to the left, sliding it open. The couple entered the pitch black bedroom, Aang walking slowly so as to not hit anything and fall over.

"I can't see a thing..." Katara whispered. She felt along the side wall, moving farther into the medium sized room. She then wondered fleetingly how thin the walls and how much sound would escape if she were to shout... she tapped her hand against the wall and discovered with a flip of her stomach that they were almost paper thin.

"... must be... a match... somewhere," Aang mumbled, pawing around in the darkness. "Ooh, found some candles above what could be the bed right here!"

Katara laughed and shook her head at the boy. She found her way to him and touched his arm softly. "Aang, silly, you're a firebender! What do you need a match for?"

"Oh! Right... haha," he said, embarrassed. His reddened face was suddenly illuminated in soft firelight as a small flame flickered in the palm of his hand. He glanced to his right and dropped his flame into the candles on either side of the bed, spreading the light out to illuminate the room.

Katara sighed and sat down on the soft bed, sinking a bit into the covers and feeling the comforters with her hands. "Well that was a nice evening."

"Yeah... I'm so happy that everything turned out so well..." Of course he wasn't merely referring to the outcome of the War and the identity of the new Fire Lord... He could still feel Katara's lips on his and remembered the intense kiss they had shared in front of the setting sun that evening. He could still taste her. He would never forget how their kiss had made him feel... his heart was beating faster just thinking of it... just looking at her sitting on the bed. Their bed.

Her eyes met his. "Well, this certainly is different, huh?"

"Oh, you mean..."

"Sleeping in the same room..."

"Alone, yeah.

He sat down next to her on the bed. "I like it so far, though." He lifted up one side of his mouth in a crooked grin.

"Aang, could you do me a small favour?"

He answered in a daze, lost in her eyes, mesmerized as the soft flames of the candles behind him flickered and reflected in the dark blue of her irises. "Sure... anything."

"Can you..." she bit her lip, blushing, "help me with this dress? It's impossible to get off," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh!" Aang smiled and nodded, laughing softly all of a sudden. "Haha, turn around."

"What's so funny?" She asked, turning her back to face him.

"Haha imagine him Monk Gyatso could see me now... "

She gave him a smile over her shoulder.

The ties came undone with the help of Aang's fingers. They were silent as he loosened the fabric from her shoulders. His heart sped up as he tried not to think too much about the fact that he was undressing _Katara_, so much as helping her out. The colour of her tanned skin was darkened in the dim light... almost like chocolate. He swallowed, nervous. He moved his hands from her shoulders to her neck, his fingers filtering through her soft dark chocolate hair, massaging lightly on the muscles.

"Mm... feels nice," she mumbled. Her head dipped forward.

He dipped his face into her hair, softly inhaling her scent. He felt himself wanted to make her feel good everywhere... He had wanted to for so long...

Her warmth left from the front of his body as she stood up from the bed. "Thanks," she said softly. She tugged the long dress down all the way from her body, letting it pool at her ankles and exposing her white under wraps.

"Oh," Aang cleared his throat, "no problem." He was much too young for this kind of thing, _much too young – stop looking at her like that, stop it brain!_

Aang cleared his throat again and gave his head a shake, clearing his thoughts. He got up and removed the air temple pendant from around his neck, laying it on the bedside table. He then removed his sash and took off his shirt, folding the fabrics neatly under the pendent. A shiver went down his spine as he felt himself being watched.

He turned to see Katara already under the red covers, moved over to the farther side of the double bed, her eyes closed and a blush staining her cheeks.

Aang waited a moment and then cleared his throat. "You want the candles out?"

She shook her head, opening her eyes. She wanted to look at her saviour for a bit longer... "No, not yet.."

Aang stood by the bed still, staring at the empty space she had made for him. He shook his head, dispersing the image of his displeased old monk tutor from his mind. He had just saved the world; _he could do whatever the hell he pleased, dammit_.

He shook his head at Katara's inquisitive look, smiling and getting under the covers beside her. Half a foot separated them. He lay down facing her, his arms bent at the elbows in between their bodies. Her dimly lit face stared back at his, firelight dancing softly across their features. He could see himself reflected in her blue oceans.

Bravely, he put a finger out to caress a loose strand of hair off of her cheek, tucking it behind her ear.

"I'm so happy you're safe..." he whispered.

She leaned into his feather touch. "I'm so happy you saved us..."

He leaned in, his nose ghosting against hers. "I'd do it a thousand times over for you," he whispered, their lips almost touching.

She moaned softly as their lips connected, sending a spark down both their spines.

They broke the soft kiss, eyes open and on each other. Aang gave a slightly shaky smile, his cheeks flushed. He brought a hand to her waist, smoothed down the wraps surrounding her hip and then tugged her closer to him. He closed his eyes as she laid a hand on his cheek, thumb drawing circles on the soft skin.

"Hmm..." he moaned softly at the touch. He moved into her lips as they touched his for a second time. All he could think of was that they were alone... no one sleeping directly next to them... his heart beat quickened as his stomach flipped with pleasure.

He leaned against her, parting his lips on hers, biting on the bottom one and sucking. Katara moaned, bringing the hand on his cheek to the back of his neck, pushing his head closer to her mouth, increasing the pressure on her lips. She pushed her tongue out against his lips, something he remembered her doing outside in the sunset earlier that day. He opened his lips fully on hers, moaning as their tongues brushed hotly against each other. Where she had learned this, he didn't want to think about. Bliss was what filled his mind.

Aang groaned and slid his lips against hers, opening and closing and deepening the kiss, leaning into Katara underneath him, almost losing himself in the sensations. He moved his hands up and down her waist, feeling the goose bumps he left on her chocolate skin. He only had a scarce few ideas about what he could do with the girl in his arms, being raised by monks, but he would trust his instincts this night, as he usually did when venturing into the unknown.

Their mouths opened, tongues and teeth met again. They tried to stifle their moans, knowing that the walls of the teahouse were thin and that some sound was sure to escape out to the rest of the sleepers in the foyer.

Aang broke away from the kiss, panting and gasping for breath against an equally winded Katara. His hands moved quickly around her body; he couldn't seem to stem the flow of his craving for his hands to be all over her. He could not suppress his need to touch _all _of her.

With a furious blush on his face, Aang moved the rest of his body so that he was straddled in between Katara's legs. He bent down to her mouth again and moved his lips against her cool wet ones, breathing hard through his nose. At the same time he slightly increased the pressure of his hips against hers.

The vibrations on his tongue from their collective moan sent shivers down his spine and hot blood rushing downwards.

Katara broke away from the heated kiss, panting. "Too...too loud..." she breathed. She was sure that that moan had escaped to the rest of the teahouse, where innocent people were resting. It had been impossible to hold in though; when she had felt Aang's arousal in between her legs, where she was already wet, a moan was only a small part of how she had wanted to respond.

Harsh breathing replaced their loud moans as they resumed the kiss, hitches and gasps being the indicators for pleasure.

Katara moved her hands over Aang's body, pinching his earlobe, squeezing his neck, caressing his shoulders and moving to his back. She scraped a nail along the blue arrow in the center of the smooth skin down the center, moving slowly downward.

Aang broke away and winced, drawing a breath through his teeth. "Ah!" He cried out.

"Sorry!" Katara whispered. "Did I hurt you?" She had lightly traced her finger nails along the outside of Aang's lightning scar in the middle of his back, gently scraping the blistered flesh.

He buried his face in her neck, breathing deeply and nipping at her warm flesh with his teeth. "No," he said, his voice husky, "it felt... really good." He groaned and bit down on her neck harder as she repeated the action, pressing a little harder this time on the scarred flesh. She moaned and moved her head to the side, panting as Aang sucked on a sensitive spot. She traced the arrow tattoo with her hand down to where it met with his pants, stopping and moving her fingers up and down, side to side.

Aang surfaced from her neck to kiss along her jawline and up to her parted lips. He paused, hovering over her mouth. He wanted to see the emotions in her eyes... Their eyes met, flickering in the dim candle light. He held her gaze as he brought his hands up to either side of her shoulders, raising his upper body up, his muscles supporting his torso. Still holding her intense focus, he gave a small thrust of his hips into hers. Her eyes closed as her mouth opened, a gasp of pleasure escaping in a breath.

He bent his head as her hands pushed his hips into her opened legs. His face red hot and his brain racing, he thrust again, grinding himself into the warmth of her groin. He bit down on his tongue to prevent a groan from escaping as he arched into the girl under him, his hardness growing. He was almost dizzy from the pleasure coursing through his being. He had never felt anything as intense, as amazing as this... and from the way Katara was reacting, her harsh breathing in perfect rhythm with each of his thrusts, head thrown back and mouth open, he imagined she was feeling much the same.

The rest of the group arranged themselves accordingly in the large space of the Jasmine Dragon tea house foyer, laying out sleeping pads and blankets.

Sokka wore a frown as he dragged his mat closer to where Suki's was positioned.

"Oh come on Sokka. I'm sure nothing will happen," Suki said with a slightly mocking smile. "They _are_ just kids after all."

"Wrong. Katara is fifteen now, I think, and Aang... well, he's probably closer to fourteen now _and_ he's the _Avatar_." Sokka sat down heavily on his mat, holding up his pointing finger to enhance his point.

Suki rolled her eyes. "What does him being the Avatar have anything to do with it?"

"I don't know! Everything! Normal rules of life don't seem to apply to that kid. That's all I'm saying."

"Love knows no age!" Iroh suddenly spoke from a few feet away.

Sokka glared at the old man while Suki laughed. "Hey! Who's side are you on?" Sokka asked, irate.

The room eventually grew quieter as everyone reduced their speaking volume to whispers. A few minutes of silence passed, the night frog-crickets charming the air.

A loud snore burst from the room. A few groans sounded off in reply, Zuko's the loudest and most annoyed sounding.

"By the way, my Uncle snores like a full grown platypus bear."

"Ugh. Just what we needed," Mai muttered, turning over onto her side.

"Shh!" Someone yelled.

Another few moments of punctuated silence passed and all was good in the Tea House, sleep appearing to be a promising prospect for the near future.

A frustrated huff came from Toph. "Alright that's IT!"

"What now?" Sokka asked groggily from his side of the room.

The earth-bender huffed again and gathered her make-shift bed from the floor into her arms. "I can't sleep like this!"

"His snoring isn't that bad," muttered Zuko.

"No, his snoring his actually horrible, but that's not why I'm going outside to sleep! Let's just say that Suki was dead wrong about nothing happening between Tinkle-Toes and Sugar Queen back there," she said, pointing to the back room. "They're gonna keep me up all night!" The blind girl exited the Tea House, seeking refuge from the disturbing vibrations in the great outdoors, leaving an awkward silence in her wake.

Then, as if on cue, a faint moan escaped from the room in the back. The one they all knew to contain there apparently NOT innocent team members.

"_Please_ tell me that no one else heard that..."

"Yeah, that was definitely Aang..."

"Okay, hopefully they'll... stop...soon?"

Sokka groaned. "First of all-"

"Everyone just go to sleep!" Mai shouted, bringing the house to silence.

Zuko chuckled appreciatively.

Katara moved her hair to the side to keep it from hanging in Aang's face as she lay on top of him. Both were breathing heavily, sweat-covered and seriously aroused.

"Mmm..." she moaned as Aang took hold of her sides, bucking his hips upwards and creating friction between wet and hard.

Katara bent her head down and took Aang's right earlobe in between her teeth and sucked, teasing the soft skin. She moaned into his ear as they found a rhythm, moving with each other.

Aang's breathing quickened and grew shallow, his eyes squeezing shut and neck muscles stiffening. His fingers clenched into the skin of Katara's backside as his face twisted, his breathing stopping altogether as his body twitched toward Katara's. The blue tattoos on his body began to glow bright.

"Aang? Are you - " Katara began to ask breathlessly, suddenly worried.

"Ah...!" Aang brought his arms around Katara and hugged her close, stilling against her body. The candle flames grew in strength as he climaxed, the blue of his arrows and orange of the fire throwing the dark room into bright relief. Breathing heavily, he fell into a boneless heap, his fingers unclenching and slipping a few inches down Katara's back thighs.

Katara let her head fall into his sweat-glistened neck, flicking her tongue out to dart at the salt, breathing hard.

"O...kay.. uh... wow..." Incoherent through his heavy breathing, Aang gave up trying to speak for the sake of his lungs and dropped his head to the pillows, staring wide-eyed up at the ceiling.

"You okay?" Katara asked, her hair falling to create a curtain beside them as she raised her head to look at the exhausted boy underneath her.

He gave a weak chuckle in reply. The tattoos on his body faded to the normal cerulean blue. "More than okay," he answered. "Are you okay?" He asked, repeating her question.

She smiled and massaged his neck. "Definitely."

Aang exhaled and looked to the candles, observing the depleted volume of wax. "We should go to sleep now..." He threw some light air at the flames, controlling the small gusts so that the flames were extinguished rather than further ignited.

Katara rolled off Aang to lay beside him, massaging her face with her hands. She snorted and then laughed. "Some monk you are. Geez."

"Hey. It's your fault. Being all... Katara-y," he answered from the darkness.

She pinched his thigh. "And what is _that_supposed to mean?"

Aang chose to ignore the question and they lay in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

Aang rustled the blankets over them as he rolled on his side to face the girl next to him. "Hey Katara?" He whispered.

"Yes?"

"Um... I... I love you. You know that, right?"

"I know... I love you too, Aang."

Smiling, Aang leaned over a few inches to close the distance between his lips and her cheek, giving her a soft kiss.

The young "monk" rolled again onto his back, folding his arms over his stomach. He sighed softly and closed his eyes. His heart was still pounding hard in his chest. He exhaled a large breath, trying to slow down his body. Everything was tingling, like his nerves were on fire with some strange new energy. He opened his eyes, blind to the darkness and seeing only the image of Katara hovering over him flushed and moving, forward and backward. He bit his lip to keep from groaning, squeezing his eyes shut... except that only made the image more vibrant. Aang suggested that they go to sleep, feeling his post-coital exhaustion lapse his body into relaxation. But now he had recovered and sleep was far away in his stimulated mind. His face heated up as he could feel himself growing hard, every sensation of the recent activities still lingering on his being.

_Okay..._ he thought, _Calm down... she's probably tired..._ He didn't even notice that his right hand had been slowly inching down towards his groin... as if his twitching fingers were working in alliance with his excited brain and ignoring his half-heartedly cautious thoughts.

He wandered if Katara was asleep or not. Aang tried to bring control over himself to a level comfortable with sleeping. His eyebrows furrowed. Why was this so hard? Aang winced and blushed as he realized the unavoidable innuendo in that thought. Sighing quietly, he turned over onto his side, facing Katara's back. He gazed at the curves of her back, letting his unashamed gaze wander to the soft swell of her backside, the thin blankets flowing over her curves like water...His eyes moved down to her thighs, the backs of her bent knees, her calves... all perfect.

Defeating the Fire Lord, Aang had now deduced, was easier than maintaining this level of self-control. That's it, he decided. He was going for it.

Biting his lip, he pressed his body flush against the curves of her backside, winding an arm to her front. Panting slightly, he bent upwards and curved his head into her neck, running his teeth along her exposed skin, desperately hungry for her.

Moaning softly, Katara bucked her hips backwards, grinding her bottom into his semi-hard arousal, fitting it in between her cheeks.

Breathing hard, she bent her head around, grabbed the back of Aang's head and harshly kissed him, biting and pulling at his lips. She opened her mouth on his, sliding her cool tongue against his.

"Mmm... couldn't sleep?" Katara moaned out as they kissed. She turned her body around to fully meet his, gasping in pleasure as he bucked his hips into hers.

"Not... a chance," he breathed back, sliding his tongue against her jaw line. Their movements were less cautious, less slow than before, both being more confident with each other the second time around.

As they kissed fiercely Aang moved his hands under the wraps Katara wore, caressing the smooth hot skin of her back.

Katara moaned into the kiss and arched into Aang, wrapping her arms around his torso. She brought a leg up and over his, spreading her legs wide against him.

Breaking the kiss, Aang gave a low guttural moan, his breathing erratic as they moved against each other.

"Ah... God," Aang groaned, pulling at Katara's wraps and burying his face in her back. He moved his arms down to squeeze at her cheeks, eliciting a groan of pleasure from her. Katara copied Aang, going further by dipping her hands into the waistline of his pants, rounding him with her warm hands and digging her finger nails in the skin. She kissed his jaw as he moved his head to look at her, nipping with her teeth at the sweat-glistened flesh. Her hands massaged and caressed the skin that she had kissed as she made her way to his chest. He gasped and arched into her mouth as her teeth bit at a nipple, groaning as they raked down slowly, down to his belly button. Seeming to expect where she was going next, Aang's breathing deepened and his and hands and eyes found hers. The malicious glint in her eyes as she looked up at him sent blood rushing downwards, making him even harder.

His head dropped back as he closed his eyes, chest heaving and eyes squeezed shut. He took the bed covers into his shaking fingers as he felt fingers dip into his waistband and slowly, painfully slowly, pull the fabric downwards, up and over his erection. Aang was trying to shove out of his brain any concerns about them both being much too young for these activities and breathlessly moaned, arching his hips towards the cool air.

He was kept in painful suspense for a few seconds as Katara hovered over him (there!). He could feel her hot breath ghost over the throbbing head and bit his sore lip to keep from crying out. If just hot air had felt _that_ good then…

"AH! Oh sh- yes!" Aang cried out, convulsively bucking his chest upward. He stuffed his fist into his mouth; the only way he knew would keep him quiet. He arched up into her mouth. It was so hot and wet and _pure ecstasy_as she slid her tongue all the way down. She groaned around him, the vibrations from her throat around his cock nearly driving him insane. Digging his nails into the bed covers, Aang choked out a moan, bucking his hips upward into the hot mouth around him.

"Ah... Kat... Kataraaaa.." he moaned, drawing out the last syllable. His knuckles were white as he clenched the bed sheets.

"Yes?" She asked, her mouth sounding cloggy as she released him.

"Don't stop... don't... sssttop."

Smirking slightly, she bit softly at the head and then began a rhythm of sucking, moving down to the base, and then up again to the tip. Feeling the warm wetness of Katara's arousal under his thigh, Aang shifted his knee underneath her. She moaned around him again and ground herself into the hard bone of his knee in time with her rhythm on him. She knew Aang was close when his breathing shallowed and quickened, and when again, the tattoos fired up in a bright glow.

Breathing slowly, Katara swallowed thickly. She then leaned up and kissed Aang full on the mouth, giving him a little taste of himself.

"Mm..." he moaned, encircling his arms around her lazily. "I can't move," he muttered, his eyes closed.

She laughed slightly. "I'll take that as a compliment," she whispered against his glistening lips.

"Sleep?" Aang asked, his eyelids drooping.

"Sleep," Katara confirmed.

And this time, it was for REALZ.

Aang groaned, turning his head and trying to become deaf to all the noise of the Tea House.

"Ugh, why did morning have to come... wish I could... time bend," he mumbled. He buried his face in Katara's dark hair, blocking out the dim light that was filtering through the doorway and wishing he could never leave the bed.

Katara turned over, blearily opening her eyes. "Good morning," she said softly, the trace of a blush dawning her cheeks.

Aang just smiled and kissed her softly, pushing only slightly on her lips.

"Aang," she warned, "we have to get up."

He pouted. "You're no fun."

She smirked as if to say "That's not what you said last night!" and then rose from their mess of a bed.

They emerged from the back room as Iroh was passing out second rounds of tea and scones, blinking blearily at the bright sunlight and yawning.

"Ah! Good morning! Did you sleep well? I trust you liked the room!" Iroh greeted, offering the newcomers a tray of food.

Aang and Katara attempted to avoid each other's gaze and blushed. "Uh... what?"

"Meaning, yes, they liked the room and no," Toph spoke grumpily from the ground, "they did not sleep. And neither did I, thanks to you two!"

The couple chose to ignore this comment and the awkward silence the followed. "Good tea!" Katara said loudly.

Both Sokka and Zuko glared at her.

Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
